Frontera
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: -¿Irme? no lo creo, aquí tengo todo lo que quiero-. Pero cuando la situación se complica, no sabes que hacer y alguien te ofrece una oportunidad conveniente. ¿La aceptarías?. Sera la decisión de cada quien. Clasificación T por algunas palabras y acciones que ocurrirán.
1. Chapter 1

**FRONTERA**

**Personajes principales:**

Brick 26 años. casado

Boomer 23 años. comprometido

Butch 25 años. soltero

**Advertencia**:

Aquí la vida de los personajes no es feliz. (_no me odien pero así tiene que ir la trama_).

Ninguno de ellos se conocen

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece. Solo la historia.

* * *

Frontera

El limite que separa un país del otro, lugar donde marca la diferencia entre vivir bien o vivir mal.

¿Razones por la cual ir? muchas... ofertas de trabajos, pobreza, diversión, conocer el lugar, mejorar su propia economía, mantener una familia, etc.

¿Formas de cruzar...? Un numero 2: Pasar de forma legal o la peor como un ilegal.

Cruzar de forma legal... hummm no hay problema solo uno que otro contratiempo.

De forma ilegal... ¿crees que es fácil?. Que equivocado estas, unos tienen suerte otros bueno ni hablar; Algunos de ustedes saben a que me refiero.

¿Qué? ¿lograste cruzar...? Que suerte ahora otro problema; Que te descubran, SI, ahora este es el problema.

Pero por ahora preocúpate de como pasar al otro lado si lo deseas y sin ser descubierto.

¿Alguna solución?

¿Papeles o documentos?. mmmm ¿No significan lo mismo?

Los papeles; Si los tienes puedes ir y venir.

Pero los que no los tienen, ni modo a pasar de forma ilegal arriesgándose de los peligros que se podrán encontrar.

Nadie dijo que seria fácil...

* * *

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? **

**Esto que acaban de leer será el prologo de mi fic, o intento de prologo, la verdad no se que tal me salió.**

**¿Cómo salió este fic de mi cabeza?. La verdad estaba en el camión rumbo a mi escuela, (_si como lo leyeron yo voy en camión a la escuela y no en carro ya que el de mi papá se descompuso y no lo quiere llevar al taller_). Cuando el conductor escuchaba una canción de la época de mis padres. (_Me creerán que la canción me gusto_). Me vino la inspiración y escribí las ideas que salían de mi cabeza en mi libreta de Tutorías, para después transcribirlo aquí.**

**Ya tengo el primer capítulo lo publicare lo mas pronto que pueda.**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, los saluda chirrizz.

Como lo había prometido. Aquí esta el primer capitulo.

Lo subí lo mas pronto que pude.

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama

* * *

-Estas consiente de las consecuencias ¿verdad?.

-Sabes que eso no me importa, ¿Qué voy a hacer aquí? no tengo nada.

-Pero y tu novia.

-¡CALLATE! no la menciones.

Bien sabes que ella era el único motivo para quedarme en este miserable lugar.

Ahora ella esta enojada conmigo, no quiere siquiera que le mencionen mi nombre-. _grito con un nudo en la garganta._

-Pero deberías luchar por ella ¿no crees?.

-JAJAJA-S_oltó unas carcajadas de superioridad_.- Sabes que yo no soy el tipo de hombre que le gusta rogarle a las mujeres, lo único que haces es quedar en ridículo y que ellas se sientan superiores a ti. Ellas son las que tienen que rogar-. _Su tono de voz se elevo repentinamente con una sonrisa arrogante._

-Bien sabes que ella no es como la otras con las que tratabas, además es igual de orgullosa que tu o incluso mas.

Así que te disculpas tu, o ya estuvo que la perdiste.. **PARA SIEMPRE**, me entendiste.

-JA, como si fuera yo a disculparme. Hay muchas mujeres que están a mis pies y harían lo que fuera por mi, como para que me rebaje a ese nivel tan estúpido.

-Bueno haya tu problema. yo te lo advertí, espero que no te arrepien...

-Si nadamas vas a estar jodiendo, con eso, en vez de ayudarme. Sera mejor irme por mi propia cuenta y buscar a alguien que **SI** me ayude y no este retrasando mis planes-._ Menciono el joven exasperado interrumpiendo a su amigo que solo trataba de ayudarlo y no cometiera una estupidez._

"_suspiro_". -Esta bien te ayudare nos vemos mañana a las 11 de la noche fuera de la ciudad, prepara todo lo indispensable. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí

-Si, si lo que digas ya me lo has repetido tantas veces y no me interesa.

-Ella era lo mas valioso que tenias, no importa si lo sigues negando frente a mi; Te conozco bien, deja de hacerte el idiota-. _Hablo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, lo cual resulto inútil_.

-Adiós mañana a las 11-. _Decidió ignorar a su amigo, el único verdadero que tenia, se dirigió hacia la salida y azoto la puerta con mucha fuerza sin importar si rompía los vidrios de las ventanas._

Al salir de la cantina camino tres cuadras para llegar a su departamento._ Aventó su chaqueta al suelo. y se acostó en su cama, y colocando sus manos tras la nuca. "entrecierra los ojos"_

(La verdad es que yo aun no te he podido olvidar. Fui un completo idiota, daría lo que fuera con tal de que me perdones para volver contigo, pero... este orgullo... este estúpido orgullo que nos cargamos. "_suspiro_" yo lo he dejado a un lado por ti, te he pedido perdón sinceramente de todas las formas que conozco, he hecho de todo. Pero eso solo aumento tu coraje y si supiera cual debe ser la manera correcta para que me perdonaras lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces aun si pisotearas mi orgullo, me valdría madres). _Pensó el joven de pelo abache, instantáneamente sacudió su cabeza para olvidar sus pensamientos_.

-NO, aun me queda algo de orgullo no puedo seguir rebajando a este nivel, como le dije a Ace ellas son las que deberían rogarme-. _ Hablo para si mismo. Se levanto de su cama, tomo de nuevo su chaqueta y salió de su apartamento rumbo a una cantina (claro que no fuera la de su amigo) mas cerca de la ciudad._

**Cantina de Ace**

¿Saliendo de una cantina que no es la mía? ehh-. _Susurro mientras veía a su amigo _

-¿Que fregados haces mirando atreves de la pinche ventana? hip.. mejor... hip.. sírveme otro trago... hip-. _Reclamo un borracho apunto de caer inconsciente al suelo_.

-Aquí esta, solo no vallas a vomitar y si te vas a quedar inconsciente. Antes salte de mi cantina. No me gusta andar cargando personas fuera de mi negocio, ni mucho menos limpiar sus porquerías.

-Hip... vaya amargado... hip-. _Salió el borracho de la cantina sosteniéndose de varios objetos para no caer. Cuando estuvo apunto de salir por la puerta tropezó con sus propios pies y su cara se estampo contra el suelo_.

_Se levanto instantáneamente y grito mientras levantaba sus manos como si lo fueran a arrestar_.-Estoy bien... hip.. no se.. hip.. preocupen por... hip.. por mi-. _Los otros borrachos rieron a carcajadas mientras lo insultaban y le aventaban cascaras de limones y cacahuates. Segundos después agacho su cabeza y salió avergonzado mientras seguía tropezando_. -Nadie... hip... me quiere.. hip. ¡AUCH! estúpida roca-.

- Hay mojo, nunca dejar de hacer pendejadas ¿verdad?, haber que dice tu esposa cuando te vea en este estado jeje-. _Su vista se dirigió atreves de la ventana_.

-Solo espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión, Butch-. susurro Ace mientras observaba a su amigo desde la ventana seduciendo a una mujer mayor que el.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 1.**

**Creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta quien era la novia de Butch ¿no?.**

**Ok, me despido de todos los lectores que se tomaron la molestia de leer hasta aquí. **

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama

FRONTERA

Capitulo 2. Economía

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

En una pequeña casa cerca del campo

.

riiinngggggg riiiinngggggg. _Se escucha el ruido del teléfono de la casa_

-Hola ¿Quién llama?. Oh primo ¿Qué pasa?. hace tiempo que no llamas y...-. _Fue interrumpido del otro lado de la línea_.

-Je también me da gusto hablarte. perdón por interrumpirte, pero llame porque es algo muy importante seguro no podrás rechazar esta oportunidad.

-Bueno, continua hablando ya le di interés al asunto.

... _No se alcanzaba a oír lo que le estaba comunicando su primo por teléfono._

-!QUE¡. Pero claro, esta es la mejor oportunidad gracias le voy a contar a mi esposa. gracias por los detalles, te debo una adiós.

-Sí, primo bye. _Se despidió en ingles._

-¿Que?. oh ya colgó no importa-. _Coloca el teléfono en su lugar y al momento de salir del cuarto se detiene por la voz de una mujer._

-¿Quien acaba de llamar amor?-._ Pregunto una mujer de estatura poco alta. ojos color rosa, pelo color naranja rojizo hasta la cintura usando como diadema un listón grueso color rojo carmesí, un vestido sencillo corto color rosa claro con volantes de color blanco y rosa claro en la parte de la cintura que hacia juego con sus el color de sus ojos. unos zapatos blancos con un tacón de 3cm. y unos aretes en forma de flor. Toda la ropa era sencilla pero aun así no se veía mal._

-Momoko ¡estoy tan feliz!-. _Exclamo el marido de estatura alta, ojos color rojo, tez poco morena debido al trabajo en las jornadas* del sol, pelo color rojo oscuro que era tapado por una gorra roja (tipo cachucha), portaba una camisa de franela roja con negro, unos pantalones vaqueros color azul y unas burras color café claro._

-Que sucede Brick ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?-. _Pregunto con una sonrisa llena de curiosidad al ver a su marido tan alegre._

-Nuestras vidas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante-. _le contesto con un suspiro de alivio tomándola de las manos para después abrazarla con delicadeza y besarla en los labios._

-Ya por favor habla de una vez, me tienes intrigada amor. Hace tiempo no te veía tan feliz, hasta parece que estas saltando como un niño que quiere juguete nuevo-. _Contesto Momoko después del abrazo cortesía de su esposo para después seguir besándolo._

-Si te acabas de dar cuenta que llamaron ¿no?.

-Si, por eso pregunte quien llamo no fue mi hermana ¿verdad?. Hace 10 meses que se caso con Ken y no se ha comunicado con nosotros, ni siquiera para decirme si esta bien o mejor aun, para comunicarme si voy a ser tía, bueno, si vamos a ser tíos.

-No, no fue tu hermana aunque me agrada la idea de ser tío. Fue mi primo lejano Randy. Hablo para decirme que en el lugar donde trabaja, están ocupando nuevos empleados para el trabajo del campo con las cosechas y el ganado, no importa si no eres originario del gabacho* igual te contrataran, hay un plazo de un mes para las contrataciones y no pienso perder esta oportunidad, ya acepte el trabajo. Randy tiene unos que otros contactos que me ayudaran a pasar uno de ellos dice que es un pollero* de su confianza, Le apodan el "Fuzzy"; Ese tipo fue el que ayudo a cruzar a cuatro de sus amigos hace dos años y lograron pasar rápido y sin ningún problema.

-Entonces eso significa que te vas a ir hasta halla solo para trabajar en el campo-. _Contesto la mujer con un tono de voz deprimido_.

-Pues... si-. _Hablo_ _con nerviosismo al darse cuenta que su esposa estaba deprimida y con los ojos cristalinos._ -Amor esta bien no te deprimas, no me gusta verte así, vamos sonríe como siempre-. _Coloco su mano sobre la barbilla de su esposa para hacerla levantar la mirada ya que ella estaba mirando al suelo_ .

-Pero no es necesario que te vallas, aquí ya trabajas en el campo ¿CUAL ES LA DIFERENCIA? eh, respóndeme Brick, responde, no te quedes callado ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-._ Empezó a gritar al momento que golpeaba el pecho de su marido de manera rápida y consecutiva mientras que varias lagrimas se deslizaban atreves de sus mejillas._ -RESPONDE DE UNA VEZ.

-Amor entiende necesito irme de México, aquí no la estamos pasando bien, suerte que la casa es de nosotros y no es rentada, si no, ya estaríamos retrasados por varios meses o peor aun ya nos habrían echado fuera. El trabajo en el campo allá tal vez sea mas duro, habrá diferencias entre los trabajadores pero al final los pocos dólares que gane por hora aquí valdrán mas, lo suficiente para que nos estabilicemos económicamente para vivir algo mejor y cuando eso pase, regresare devuelta contigo. Te estaré enviando dinero cada vez que me paguen. No habrá problema en donde me quede a vivir estaré viviendo en el mismo tráiler que Randy así que ese asunto ya esta arreglado.

-NO, no quiero, no quiero y no quiero. Quédate aquí conmigo por favor no me dejes sola, no me importa si ganas mas dinero, yo quiero estar junto a ti. ¿Qué caso ya no te importo?, ¿No me quieres lo suficiente para estar cerca de mi?, si ya te fastidie SOLO DILO DE UNA VEZ.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir esas tonterías, yo te amo, créeme si me voy no es porque no quiera estar cerca de ti, es porque en la situación en donde estamos es difícil y hace que llegue a estas medidas.

-Yo... no se... necesito asimilar la noticia, esto es muy duro para mi y lo sabes, tratare de tranquilizarme. _Se suelta del agarre de Brick, gira sobre sus talones para no seguir viéndolo a la cara_

-Solo quiero el bien para ambos-. _El habla con una voz entrecortada y suave tratando de no lastimarla mas con sus palabras_. -Para que ...

-¿NO ME ESCUCHASTE?. Dije que quiero estar sola-. _Se da la vuelta enfrentándolo cara a cara con el ceño fruncido y varias lagrimas que aun seguían recorriendo su rostro. Luego de eso no puede seguir aguantando el llanto y corre para dirigirse a la habitación y azotar la puerta provocando que varios objetos alrededor retumben y algunos caigan al piso. Consecutivamente escuchándose los sollozos de la peli-roja atreves de la puerta._

Momoko... por favor, abre la puerta no me dejes hablando solo. Comprende, es por el bien de ambos. Al menos déjame consolarte no me gusta verte llorar, siento como si me apuñalaran en el corazón... Esta bien te daré un poco de espacio-. _Brick suspira de frustración y se aleja de la puerta para dejar que su esposa se desahogue en el llanto y asimile la situación. Había sido algo tan repentino; No pensó que Momoko reaccionara de esa manera tan diferente, tal vez no reaccionaria feliz como el lo estaba hace unos minutos, pero tan siquiera algo reaccionara algo sorprendida. Tal vez fue porque no lo consulto con ella antes de aceptar la ayuda. Pero necesitaba responderle en ese instante para que Randy pudiera hablar con Fuzzy y se pusiera en contacto con el._

* * *

**Jornada:** Número de horas que el trabajador debe prestar su servicio, mientras que el horario fija la hora de entrada y la salida.

**Gabacho:** En México y parte de Centroamérica es una forma de referirse al país de los Estados Unidos o a sus ciudadanos.

**Pollero:** Persona que trafica con personas cruzándolas de forma ilegal de un país a otro. También se le puede llamar "coyote".


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

Capitulo 3: ¿La visita?

* * *

Ese mismo día

Ciudad de Tampico, Tamaulipas.

-Adivina que- Grito una mujer de cabellera rubia, mientras cerraba la puerta de su hogar. -Hable con la dueña de la casa y dijo que con mucho gusto nos vendería la casa que tiene cerca de la playa Miramar, ¿Te agrada la idea? Seria maravilloso vivir ahí y tener nuestros hijos y observarlos correr y jugar con la arena- Miro a todos lados con una sonrisa angelical esperando una respuesta. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta dejo su bolso colgado en el perchero y camino en dirección hacia la sala.

Din-dong ...

Sonó el timbre de la puerta interrumpiendo a la chica que estaba apunto de sentarse en el cómodo sofá de su casa. Inmediatamente dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta principal para atender a la persona que haya tocado el timbre, antes de que pudiera articular un saludo amable de su parte fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.

-¿Es usted Miyako Gotokuji?- Pregunto un joven de 16 años, ojos cafés avellana, pelo color negro azulado, tez morena clara, vestía una camisa negra de algodón con franjas color amarillo y verde claro en la parte derecha de la manga, en la parte del pecho la frase: "¿Habrá esperanza? ¡vive a lo ¡máximo!" en color morado y azul fuerte. Un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro rasgado intencionalmente por la parte izquierda de la rodilla y por la parte derecha de la espinilla. Unos converse negros con muchos garabatos sin sentido de varios colores fosforescentes que llamaban mucho la atención.

-¡Ehh! Si soy yo. Hola, buenas tardes ¿En que puedo ayudarlo joven? ¿busca a alguien?. ¡Perdón! que descortés de mi parte, por favor pase y tome asiento, tal vez se perdió y busca un mapa, no se preocupe aquí en el escritorio del despacho tengo uno, espérame un momento no tardo.

-NO, no se preocupe, no es eso- El joven volvió a interrumpir a Miyako. -y no se tome la molestia aquí afuera estoy bien, gracias por su amabilidad. Solo vine para...

-No quieres pasar a comer, se nota que tienes hambre- El joven negó con la cabeza e intento hablar de nuevo. -Tan siquiera un vaso con agua, hace calor afuera no quiero que te deshidrates.

-SOLO TOME LA CARTA SEÑORITA- El chico elevo su tono de voz por la desesperación al no dejarlo hablar, al ver la cara de susto que puso la rubia se arrepintió de lo dicho y volvió su tono de voz normal. -por favor léela lo mas pronto posible, es de suma importancia y de carácter urgente- El joven extendió su mano con la carta y con su cara ligeramente sonrojada al observar la hermosa sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de la señorita Gotokuji . -Perdón por sonar grosero, no fue mi intención asustarla. Solo vine a entregarle la carta lo mas pronto posible.

-¡Oh! bueno- Miyako toma el sobre y lo observa en diferentes ángulos para ver si tenia algún nombre escrito. -¿Tan siquiera puedo saber tu nombre?- Dejo de observar el pedazo de papel entre sus manos y dirigió una mirada inocente e interrogatoria al chico

-¿¡Ehhh!?- Su cara sonrojada cambio a una de pánico y se puso a temblar por los nervios. -NO, lo siento... no puedo decirlo, solo le diré que mi nombre comienza con la letra "K".

-Bueno, esta bien- Suspiro resignada. -Si no me puedes decir tu nombre lo comprenderé. -Volvió a observar el pedazo de papel doblado y le dirigió una mirada al chico para ver si el sabia darle una explicación acerca de la misteriosa carta.

-Buen intento, pero no le puedo decir de donde proviene el sobre. Sera mejor que lo averigüe usted mismo señorita, el nombre no lo dice fuera del sobre, tal vez lo dice dentro de la carta. Eso es lo único que le diré - Al terminar la frase salió corriendo alejándose de la casa hasta desaparecer entre la multitud de personas que estaban caminando por la calle.

-¡OYE! Espera...no alcance a agradecerte - Salió de la casa intentando querer alcanzarlo pero a causa de sus tacones altos no le permitieron correr fácilmente. Cuando lo perdió de vista susurro un pequeño gracias y se dispuso a olvidar sobre lo ocurrido y la aparición del misterioso joven.

Miyako entro a la casa, se dirigió al despacho, abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leer el contenido de la carta.

- ¿NO?- Su rostro formo una cara de sorpresa. releyó de nuevo la carta y varias lagrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules deslizándose a través de sus mejillas.

¿Por que me abandonaste?, mi cielo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

Capitulo 4: La carta

* * *

-¿Por que me abandonaste?, mi cielo- Menciono la joven rubia con los ojos cristalinos, a pesar de reeler la carta no queria reconocer lo que contenia escrito quería

pensar que lo anterior era solo una broma una cruel y despiadada broma que le habia echo el chico. Tomo de nuevo la hoja y volvio a leer las palabras escritas en

tinta azul oscuro.

_Fecha 27/0?/?_

_Querida Miyako. _

_Te escribo esta carta porque ha ocurrido un serio problema._

_En el viaje de negocios de el Distrito Federal, ¡fue un éxito!. _

_logre que los inversionistas firmaran el contrato, por lo tanto las acciones aumentaran de una forma __considerable, pero _

_hubo un imprevisto. __De regreso a la ciudad pase por una carretera no recuerdo el nombre solo se que habia una curva _

_y __una desviación. __El clima no era favorable, habia caido una fuerte lluvia, al momento de salir por la curva divise a un _

_ciervo __que se atravezo en medio de la carretera, alcanze a frenar pero__ detras de mi un joven como de 19 años de edad, _

_conducía __en estado de ebriedad. hice una señal para que disminuyera la velocidad lo único que hizo fue __enseñarme __el _

_dedo de en medio __y aumentar la velocidad atropellando al ciervo. volvi a encender mi auto y segui conduciendo pensando _

_en la irresponsabilidad __del __joven, gracias a dios solo habia sido un animal y no una persona, sin embargo. __50 metros mas_

_ adelante encontre el auto __del joven estrellado contra una árbol la parte delantera del auto completamente destrozada, _

_e__l joven murio inmediatamente con __el rostro desfigurado con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del parabrisas, salio volando al _

_no ponerse el cinturon de seguridad. __Creí que fue lo peor que habia visto en mi vida pero me equivoque. __Adelante estaban_

_ los cuerpos de dos inocentes niños que __había __atropellado mas o menos d años. __Abajo del auto salia la mano de una _

_mujer completamente ensangrentada solo se __podía divisar un anillo en su dedo anular la mujer estaba casada y los niños _

_debían __ser sus hijos en la parte trasera del auto __exactamente un metro atrás se encontraba un señor de 30 años tirado en _

_el suelo en una posición bastante traumante __su cabeza __se había volteado quedando su cara en la parte de la espalda, con _

_el cerebro fuera de su cráneo, la parte de su cintura hacia abajo __solo estaba retorcida __a la mitad, uno de sus pies estaba _

_c__on la piel completamente desprendida, su brazo izquierdo estaba con __los __huesos fuera partidos en tres partes y el otro _

_brazo __separado del cuerpo sosteniendo en ella unas bolsas de vegetales y granos __esparcidos por todo el suelo algunos _

_no __se podían diferenciar si eran granos o partes de su cuerpo__. Ese señor debia ser el esposo __que llevaba la comida para _

_su familia y el. Pero... lo peor de todo eran... eran los niños... los niños... NO... no quiero recordarlo. __Alrededor habían _

_cuatro autos mas en dirección contraria a la que venia yo y el joven igualmente destrozados todos los conductores __y _

_pasajeros __con el mismo __destino ...muertos... o eso creía. __Al caminar para alejarme escuche la voz quebrada de un señor, _

_me acerque __para ayudarlo el agarro mi pie y articulo la palabra "ayuda" saque mi celular para llamar __a la ambulancia pero _

_antes de marcar __el numero me solto en señal que ya habia muerto. Mi mente debatía en guardar el celular o tenerlo a la mano, _

_al final me __quede con el en la mano. __Entre en un estado de shock no se cuanto tiempo estube así, Sali de mi transe al escuchar _

_que otro __automóvil choco, esta vez fue contra mi auto __solo se destrozo la parte frontal. __La mujer que conducia el auto no _

_le paso nada __solamente encendio su auto de nuevo y se alejo del trajico accidente haciendo una llamada mientras manejaba. _

_No se en que momento comenze a entrar de nuevo en estado de shock mi cerebro se las ingenio para hacerme caminar hacia_

_ mi auto __y quedarme parado frente a la puerta. __Perdóname por ser detallado en esto, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo _

_ocurrido mi mente me esta torturando. __Los gritos, el sonido de las ambulancias, los policias comunicandose por la radio. _

_L__as.. las.. personas... las personas cercanas a los muertos llorando con una agonía __lamentándose por la perdida de sus seres _

_queridos. __Cuando porfin sali del transe tenia las manos esposadas y mi cara estaba boca abajo en el techo de mi auto._

_ un policía __repetía las misma frase __"Usted maldito desgraciado, ves lo que has hecho... lo vez... arruinastes la vida de muchos, _

_mereces la __muerte inmediata de una forma dolorosa". __Me estaban culpando del accidente, ¿Cual fue el motivo del que me _

_acusaban?. __Vieron el celular que tenia en la mano y la parte destrozada de mi auto. llegaron a la conclusión de que el accidente_

_ fue provocado __por llamar por celular mientras conducía. __Ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de investigar a fondo lo ocurrido en _

_el accidente, ni __mucho menos de checar a los cadáveres __simplemente sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por mantas blancas o cual _

_sea el nombre que __le den. __Cuando el oficial se distrajo me solto y camino en dirección a una mujer que estaba apunto de _

_atravesar la cinta amarilla; __El oficial no se dio cuenta... __las esposas no estaban bien colocadas en mis muñecas supuse que era_

_ principiante, y para terminar, __una patrulla cerca de mi auto tenia las llaves puestas. __Sin dudarlo me libere de las esposas y logre _

_escabullirme y subir ala patrulla. __La conduci como un completo maniatico escapando de la policia, rapidamente alguno oficiales _

_encendieron sus patrulla y me __siguieron __con la intención de volverme a atrapar. __Logre por suerte escapar de ellos o por lo menos _

_perderlos de vista por un momento.__Me baje __del auto y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas hacia una laguna cerca del bosque. _

_Al terminar de hundir la patrulla me aleje __rápidamente __de ahí hasta encontrar una cabaña poco descuidada. __Tome la decisión _

_de esconderme mientras pasaba la persecución __pensé que estaba __solo pero me encontre 8 hombres unos mas jovenes que otros._

_Ellos habitaban en la cabaña, nose la razón por la __cual les conte sobre lo __ocurrido, creo que sentí confianza en ellos. __Al final de _

_cuentas me ofrecieron un trato a cambio de mi reloj de __oro, __mi celular y el 80% de __mi dinero, me senti estafado en ese momento_

_ pero __el trato valia la pena; La verdad estas pertenencias __no __significaban mucho para mi __lo que mas me importaba eras tu . _

_El trato consistia en ayudarme a escapar de la policia y sacarme __del país, __viajare con ellos, cada quien tiene un motivo diferente_

_ para salir del país. __Mencionaron que el recorrido sera peligroso, ya __que __escaparemos de una forma ilegal. Lamento lo ocurrido de _

_haber sabido nunca NUNCA hubiera echo este viaje. __Debo salir lo mas __rápido __del pais no puedo llegar al aeropuerto y volar en _

_avión o viajar en el autobus me arrestarían inmediatamente sin poder __defenderme o __contar __lo sucedido. __Nuestra boda se tendrá _

_que posponer, volveré cuando todo se calme, no te preocupes amor. __Cuando llege a mi destino __estaré en contacto contigo las _

_veces __que pueda sin ser descubierto. __Espero y me comprendas. recuerda __y nunca lo olvides que yo te amo y __no te olvidare, tu_

_ eres mi única __razón de ser... la cual me alegra el dia y mi vida con tu __cálida __sonrisa cuando estoy a tu lado; Por favor __no llores _

_no quiero verte sufrir, estare bien, solo espero me perdones y no te enfades __conmigo __por alejarme asi de repente __de tu vida, _

_pero almenos sabes la razón por lo cual lo hice. __No quiero que esta carta sea la despedida, pero por el momento lo sera. _

_ATENTAMENTE_

_Boomer_

_..._

_PD: El joven que te entrego la carta no trabaja en el correo, el solo es un familiar de las personas que me ayudaran con _

_el __trato. __El se encargara de entregarte las cartas que te estare enviandote. Estoy seguro que le preguntaste su nombre. _

_Lamento si no te lo dijo, pero fue sugerencia mía. __Esto tiene que ser secreto y entre menos personas se enteren mejor. _

_Te amo conejita nunca lo olvides. _

_._

_._

Eso fue lo mas que pudo soportar Miyako. Arrugo la hoja que tenia entre sus manos y la avento lo mas lejos que pudo contra la pared. Permanecio en el despacho un largo tiempo sollozando en silencio. Sus hermosos ojos azules se incharon y se tornaron de color rojo de tanto llorar cuando ya no pudo derramar mas lagrimas, camino hacia el pedazo de papel, se inclino y lo tomo presionandolo a su pecho.

-Te esperare no importa cuanto tiempo dures lejos de mi, lo unico que me interesa es que puedas pasar y logres llegar sano y salvo sin ningún problema, porque te amo y eso es lo unico que importa- Apesar de la mala noticia que recibio su rostro articulo una sonrisa, no de alegría si no una de esperanza, anhelando que su prometido no resultara lastimado durante el viaje peligroso que emprendería. Minutos despues de abrazar la carta quedo dormida en el suelo alfombrado del despacho al no tener suficiente fuerza para dirigirse a su habitación.


End file.
